A Robert Pattinson Love Story
by kickin-yello97
Summary: Lilla, a small town english girl, falls in love with big star Robert Pattinson, and it is love at first sight. But how can she deal with papparazi and super Edward Cullen fans? A/H, Not twilight at all except mentioned. MORE CHAPTERS IF REVIEWS


I braced myself against the onslaught that was the British weather, clutching my steaming hot chocolate against my chest. As i opened the door to my flat and the wind hit my cheeks, i gasped audibly. Istumbled through the streets, apologising as i tripped over everything and everyone. I wasn't drunk, although i probably looked it, just very no one cared. That's one of the things i love about London- the anonimity of it all. You can act however the hell you want around people, because two seconds later they'll be gone, and you'll never see them again. That's one of the reasons i moved to London from my small village in the country that no one has ever heard of. That and i couldn't stand the sheep.  
I continued down the streets, already late for my lunch with my friend Lexi, remaining with my head firmly in the clouds. I was daydreaming so much i didn't notice the man walking towards me, in exactly the same dreamlike state as myself.  
"Shit!" The man exclaimed when we collided head-on, sending my hot chocolate and the papers he was carrying flying.  
"Oh my god i'm so sorry, i wasn't looking!" I exclaimed, bending down to pick up his papers.  
"Don't worry it was my fault, can't get my head out the clouds" he said, chuckling gently.  
I smiled slightly and continued to pick up paper, not daring to look at him directly out of embarassement. Our fingers touched, however, as we reached for the last piece of paper, and i gasped from the electric shock it gave me. He chuckled again, and ran a hand through his hair. As i handed the paper back to him, i noticed the title on the front.  
"The cherry orchard..are you an actor? shit sorry that was really rude, i didn't mean to pry, it's just i studied it last year..." my rambling eventually finished.  
"Don't worry, you didn't pry. and yes, i am. I'm doing a low key production of the cherry orchard in a theatre down the road. If you've studied it, maybe you can give me a hand understanding my character" He added flirtatiously.  
Was he flirting with me?! I was about to rebuke him, when i finally looked up at him (which made him pretty tall, becausei am 5 ft 11) and my eyes met his. I've never been very good at maintaining eye contact, but for once i couldn't tear myself away. His eyes were mesmerising. Like there was some invisible force pushing me to look deeper into them. Finally, i realised we had been standing one foot apart for several minutes without saying a word.  
I coughed awkardly and blushed (which is something i never normally do..) and extended a hand towards him.  
"I'm Lila. Hi. Sorry i knocked over your script."  
"I'm Rob. Sorry i spilt all your hot chocolate. Maybe i could buy you another one to make up for it, and you can help me with the script?"  
Seriously? I thought to myself. A guy this gorgeous is flirting with me? I ruffled my shoulder length blonde hair gently- a nervous habit. My friends always tell me not to because it makes my hair really messy, but i like it that way. Suddenly, i remembered.  
"Oh shit Lexi! I'm really sorry, i'm late to meet my friend. Maybe if we meet again!" I yelled as i legged it down the road, leaving a dazed but amused Rob behind me, clutching his script and running a hand through his hair.  
I ran through the streets of London in a frenzy; my face was bright red in contrast to my very pale skin, my bag was swinging madly by my side, my black coathad flownopen to expose a short black and white dress, and there was an unstoppable smile on my face. My day just got a lot more interesting.

_~~~Later~~~_

I arrived at Bella Italia, where i was meeting Lexi, out of breath and looking like i just fell out of a hedge backwards. She looked at me, rolled her eyes andcontinued to play with a strand of her aurburn hair.  
"I...am...so...sorry...but....i...have...a....proper....reason...this...time" i gasped out, taking a big gulp out of the diet coke Lexi had already ordered for me.  
"A good excuse this time? that'll make a first" lexi joked. I have a habit of being late.  
"No seriously, i banged into the most gorgeous guy today, and we got to chatting, but then i realised i was late so i legged it over here!" I explained, my speech becoming more coherent as i calmed down.  
"Actually, i have to admit, that is a slightly better excuse than the last one you used!" Lexi giggled, and i knewi was forgiven. Half an hour late, but definately forgiven.  
"So, tell me about him!" Lexi asked.  
"Oh my gosh, he was gorgeous! i'm talking hypnotic! He was so........" My voice drifted off as i looked to the left of me, to see what all the buzz was about by the door. Rob was entering, followed by some paparazzi. I was a bit confused about the paparazzi, but i ignored them and grinned at Rob, who was looking around searching for me. Rob ran a hand through his unruly hair, bit his lip as he looked around and smoothed down his gorgeous sky blue shirt. I indicated to Lexi, and she mouthed "Him? he's hot!" at me, causing me to giggle.  
However, Rob wasn't looking for me. He waved in the direction of a table on the other side of the resturant. I watched while he walked over to a table with a gorgeous woman sitting at it. My mouth gaped openas i watched him hug her and take a seat opposite her.  
"Maybe she's his sister" Lexi offered  
Rob leant over the table and kissed the woman passionately.  
"Somehow i doubt he's that friendly with his sister." I answered bitterly.  
"I'm sorry sweetpea," Lexi consoled, rubbing my knee.  
I shrugged her off and we continued to eat, while i tried my hardest to keep my eyes off Rob and his gorgeous was telling me about her course and uni, but i wasn't really listening. I had to admit, however much i hated tosay so, Rob and his mystery womanlooked great together. She looked brazilian, in her twenties, and i'd be suprised if she wasn't a supermodel. I was delusion to think he liked me- he was probably just being polite when we bumped into eachother. Plus, it was clear he was about 22, whereas i was just 18. That was another factor that counted against me- he probably thought of me as a kid.  
As Lexi and I left the resturant Rob saw me. He ran over, and i gestured for Lexi to meet me outside. She gave Rob a disapproving glare and stalked outside. I shivered slightly as the breeze from the door hit me, and Rob rubbed my upper arm with his thumb. I shrugged it off and looked away from his penetrating stare.  
"What's up Lila? You've changed a bit since we bumped into each other. much less chatty!" Rob joked in his smooth accent, chuckling deeply. God his chuckle was sexy. I shook off my last thought and finally looked him in the eye, fighting the pulling temptation that was there again.  
"Why don't you just go back to your girlfriend Rob? She's got a lot more to offer you than i do," I muttered darkly and walked out before i had a chance to gage his reaction.  
"Are you ok babe?" Lexi asked once i met her outside.  
"I'm fine. i'll forgwt about him and move on. I mean, i only met the guy for 10 minutes!" I replied, ruffling my hair and tugging my coat further around my it didn't feel like that. I felt like i'd known him a lot longer.  
Lexi smiled sympathetically and we walked to my flat together to indulge in ice cream and tacky rom-coms.I was making mountains out of molehills again- we hadn't even been out on a date and i was getting carried away. At least i knew the truth now, and i could move on before i got too carried away with this crush.  
We were nice and cosy on my sofa, heating on full blast with our ice cream and Love Actually, when Lexi turned to me, her mouth full of ben and jerry's,  
"Lila, do you want to go to Freddie's party tomorrow night? You could find a cute boy and forget all about that wanker Rob" Lexi's voice turned very bitter when she mentioned Rob; she was very protective of me and didn't like the idea of a guy hurting me.  
I blew my fringe out of my eyes (it constantly needed a trim) and grinned at my 19 year old best friend;  
"I would love to. That party will combine my two favourite things: boys and alcohol!" I giggled, and we snuggled further into the sofa to enjoy Hugh Grant as prime minister in Love Actually.


End file.
